


【露普】Der Reichston(國之聲)5

by wish2611



Series: Der Reichston(國之聲) [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 07:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wish2611/pseuds/wish2611
Summary: Author:朔莫歷史向長篇，舊文自貼方便同好閱讀





	【露普】Der Reichston(國之聲)5

五、娃娃

天才的世紀結束後，世界的軌跡又悄悄轉了方向。

從愛丁堡到那不勒斯、從巴黎到柏林、從波士頓到費城，眾多哲士們或在沙龍中高談闊論、或在桌案前振筆疾書。他們崇尚理性與自然律，用以省視並批判既有的政府、宗教、國家以至一切，同時樂觀地相信：如果人類能從恐懼、權威與迷信中解放出來，他們就會在自己身上找到改造一切的力量。註1

你可以在其中找到某些無可朽壞的名字，例如孟德斯鳩、伏爾泰、狄德羅、康德……是的，18世紀是屬於他們的時代，啟蒙的時代。

  


1740年，普魯士繼「士兵國王」腓特烈‧威廉之後，迎來一位喜好文學、音樂、哲學，願意脫下君權神授的外衣，站在造福人民的立場上治理國家的偉大「哲王」——腓特烈二世。註2

受到啟蒙思潮的感召，他即位之初便向普魯士殿下單膝下跪，宣稱自己是國家最忠誠的第一僕人。

「哦？原來本大爺已經偉大到能讓上司作僕人啦？」

普魯士殿下楞了一會便哈哈大笑，坦然接受年輕國王的宣誓效忠。反正，不管是基爾伯特忠於上司還是上司忠於基爾伯特，他們最終的主人都是古老而尊貴的神聖羅馬。

壯大普魯士、統一德意志，最終喚醒沈眠在玉座之上的小小帝王。這是普魯士殿下一個世紀以前立下的悲願，並預計花上數個世紀實現。

為此，他必須不擇手段壯大自己，即使孤獨、即使卑劣。然後向全歐洲宣告，「普魯士不致射擊的如此快速」，是個多麼血腥的謊言。註3

  
  


1740年12月16日，普魯士殿下首先揮起戰旗，率領三萬軍隊入侵西理西亞，奧地利王位繼承戰爭自此揭幕。

普魯士覬覦西里西亞、法蘭西垂涎奧屬尼德蘭，西班牙志在收回義大利失土，三個同樣對奧地利不懷好意的國家就這樣狼狽為奸混在一起。

戰事節節順利，基爾伯特與法蘭西斯、安東尼奧兩位損友的交情也漸漸加深，一起喝酒一起打架一起幹蠢事，當然，更少不了一起去欺負自命不凡的貴族少爺與味覺白癡的海盜紳士。

「哼哼哈哈哈哈、朋友算什麼東西？」

當騎士之國再也收不到來自冰雪之國的信件與禮物時，他惡狠狠解決掉一整桶啤酒，臉色猙獰地扯著損友一號繡滿精緻蕾斯的衣領一陣亂搖。

「只要本大爺想，那種東西要幾個有幾個，嗝、才不差伏特加熊那一個咧！法蘭西斯你說對不對、對、對不對對？」

「呃啊啊、輕、輕點……就算你在嫉妒哥哥我的美貌，也不能就這樣蓄意謀殺把哥哥我的老骨頭搖散啊？」

法蘭西斯苦著臉哀求，一邊把最頂級的夏布利葡萄酒咕嚕咕嚕到在基爾伯特頭上。

「你哪來的美貌可以讓人嫉妒啊死自戀男！」

「哥哥我可是全歐洲的初戀，你家國王還不是滿口法文就連寫書寫文章都用法文？」註4

「以和為貴、以和為貴。要吃蕃茄解解酒嗎？」

損友二號搖搖晃晃地湊上來，卻沒發現他遞給人啃的不是蕃茄而是空酒杯、拿酒瓶不停往裡頭倒酒的不是酒杯而是軍靴。

「哎、我想到了，聽羅馬諾說，北方的那個大傢伙這幾年跟羅德理希的交情不錯呢！一起在近東向土耳其搶了不少黑海跟巴爾幹的土地的樣子。」

「又是那個小少爺……混帳！為什麼本大爺的每個朋友都會被那個傲慢又愛裝模作樣的小少爺給搶了？威尼斯諾是伊莉紗白是現在就連伏特加熊也都是，本大爺哪點比不上他了啊、啊？可惡啤酒好好喝本大爺一個人也很快樂！」

對基爾伯特來說，那種感覺太過陌生也太過誨澀，只能拼命發酒瘋宣洩。

……不是悲傷、不是寂寞，而是有點、真的只有一點點，不是滋味。

普魯士並未全程參加奧地利王位繼承戰爭，打敗礙事的小少爺奪得西里西亞後，他便爽快地簽約退出戰場，跟著腓特列老爹專心發展國政。註5

幾年下來，所向無敵的少年騎士漸漸脫去青澀，偶爾還會盯著鏡中英姿凜然的銀髮青年哈哈大笑本大爺果然像小鳥一樣帥。

美中不足的是，他還是常常在採購圖書啤酒香腸的途中，不知不覺買下幾罐不怎麼道地的俄羅斯果醬。

以前避之唯恐不及的果醬地獄，現在卻莫名地有些想念，那股香香甜甜膩膩，只是再怎麼買，味道都不對。

「嗚哇啊啊啊！你那房間是地獄嗎？是地獄吧！哥哥我代替但丁感謝你模擬地獄的用心良苦但嚇死人可是會真的下地獄。」

1746年某個傍晚，不請自來的法蘭西殿下在無憂宮裡到處溜達，但晃沒兩圈就哇哇大叫衝進基爾伯特房間，驚魂未定地抱著端坐在書桌前的銀髮青年直抱怨。

「你要是真死了的話孟德斯鳩和伏爾泰都會感激涕零。」基爾伯特沒好氣地把全歐洲的初戀一腳踹開，順手把剛讀完的《哲學通信》往他頭上砸去。

「說，你好好的仗不打跑來本大爺家裡幹嘛？」

「他們討厭的是路易路易加路易，對哥哥我可是滿心愛慕。而且，就是怕仗打不成哥哥才……啊！」註6

法蘭西斯委屈地摸著頭反駁，隨即像是想到什麼，整個人蹦了起來抓住基爾伯特的肩膀，大叫道：

「北方的恐怖魔王要來了！」

「啥？」

「是俄羅斯，俄～～羅～～斯～～那個大魔王伊凡‧布拉金斯基已經跟羅德理希結盟，準備要參戰了。」

「……………………喔？那又怎樣？」

基爾伯特用力掙脫法蘭西斯的箝制，突然很想吃塗在雜糧麵包上的俄羅斯果醬。

「別說得這麼絕情嘛伙伴，你又不是不知道那個大傢伙的力量有多可怕，要是他真的加入戰場，別說哥哥我的尼德蘭，或許你之前贏來的西里西亞也要一併吐出來。」

法蘭西斯突然笑得一臉曖昧，用手肘頂了頂銀髮青年的側腰，湊到他耳畔賊兮兮地問道：

「嘿嘿嘿……那個大魔王不是很喜歡你嗎？看在咱們多年友誼的份上，幫哥哥去破壞他跟羅德理希的結盟如何？」

「切、那頭笨熊哪時喜歡本大爺啦？況且，我們六年多前就沒聯絡了。」

基爾伯特猛地站起身，氣呼呼地往旁邊的大床撲去，滾了兩圈後才把臉埋到枕頭裡，低聲抱怨。

「明明都讓蘇菲亞嫁過去了，還是一點消息也沒有。既然不想跟本大爺作朋友，當初幹嘛說的那麼好聽？一下塞箱子丟黑海一下還、還……咧……」註7

喔？似乎真的有戲。

以散播愛與正義為天職的法蘭西殿下頓時來了勁，一邊優雅地把玩自己微捲的金髮，一邊用讚美詩般悅耳而欠揍的語調調侃普魯士殿下。

「還真是奇怪吶！你都肯跟把德意志地區搞得一團混亂的哥哥我和安東尼奧來往了，為什麼俄羅斯才沒聯絡多久，就在這邊逞強鬧彆扭？」

騎士之國抱著枕頭從東滾到西，從西滾到東，最後一屁股坐了起來連連搖手。

「那又不一樣。本大爺才不會小雞肚腸的把一個世紀前的仇記到現在，再說，真的毀了我家的是小少爺和貝爾瓦德，我跟你們記個鬼仇阿？不過伏特加熊、伏特加熊……啊啊反正就是不一樣！」

見狀，法國哥哥一手掩嘴笑得好不歡樂。

「哥哥用太陽王的名義發誓他很在乎你行了吧？你知道嗎？去年我聽說俄羅斯姑娘一個比一個美，那胸那臀那皮膚……呼呼呼……就跟送貨商一起去了趟聖彼得堡。本來想順便認識俄羅斯搞搞外交，誰知他聽說哥哥跟你交情不錯後，就、就……」註8

漫長的僵硬後，法蘭西斯被愁雲慘霧所捕獲，雙手抱膝縮在地上喃喃自語，就連牙齒也在不停打顫。

「哥哥很喜歡、不、不喜歡裸體……冰棍……冷、好冷……不、不要叉子……冰湖怎麼可能游泳？呼呵呼呵……玫瑰花、蕾絲、向日葵、馬拉松……」

「喂？喂！法蘭西斯你萬年發情的腦袋終於燒壞了？」

基爾伯特坐到床邊，好奇地用腳指頭戳戳地上那團穿著花俏的不明黑暗物質。

「話說回來，你從一開始就不正常……為什麼說本大爺品味高雅的房間是地獄啊？」

在他的猛烈的搖晃下，法蘭西斯終於茫然地從烏雲中脫出，茫然地環視這間被刀劍盔甲書籍貝殼石頭花瓶……堆滿的房間，最後茫然地給出法國式的讚美。

「啊、沒錯。這個連梅索尼埃都會絕望的場所確實無與倫比，充分展現洛可可的精巧纖麗——完美地把所有垃圾都擠在一起。」註9

頓了頓，他滿臉驚恐地續道：

「但你隔壁房間是怎麼回事？娃娃娃娃娃娃娃娃娃娃整個房間全部都是俄羅斯娃娃，幾千隻眼睛瞪得哥哥我的巴黎要跳出來了。你的願望有偉大到要用那麼多娃娃來許嗎？例如讓全世界都穿迷你裙這樣？」

曾經的二十年裡，俄羅斯殿下不曾間斷地寫信過來，同時附上一個娃娃與一罐果醬。普魯士殿下每次都會一邊抱怨一邊把果醬塗在雜糧麵包上解決掉，偶爾嘗試一口果醬一口啤酒的詭異吃法。俄羅斯娃娃卻越積越多，最後乾脆準備一個房間專門擺放。

「你說這東西能許願？」

基爾伯特搔搔頭，走到書堆裡一陣亂翻，終於找到一個被他拿來當紙鎮的紅色俄羅斯娃娃。

「別小看哥哥的博學，百科全書可是我家出的。」註10

法蘭西斯把娃娃接過去打開，裡頭出現一個更小的娃娃，然後二個、三個……小小的娃娃不停地出現，換來基爾伯特一臉的驚訝。

顯然，永遠把精明寄放在戰場上的普魯士殿下從未發現這個機關。

「據說把俄羅斯娃娃一字排開，由小到大依序許願再一一闔起，願望實現前都不去打開，為了重獲光明，裡頭的娃娃就會幫你實現願望……咦？」

開到最後，裡頭擺的不是實心的迷你娃娃，而是一張被折得整整齊齊的方紙片。

「裡頭寫什麼……喂、你倒是說話啊！」

攤開紙片後，法蘭西斯就呆在那裡沈默不語，基爾伯特好奇地湊上前觀看，卻發現上頭是一串看不懂的詭異符號。

「哥哥我在書上看過，這是俄羅斯最古老的咒語之一，作用是……」

一貫輕挑的語調變的乾澀不已，法蘭西斯遲疑良久才繼續講下去。

「讓人喜歡自己。」

「……！」

當理智回籠時，普魯士殿下才發現，自己已經衝到隔壁房間拆了幾十幾百隻俄羅斯娃娃，最裡面都有一張寫滿咒文的小紙片，不知蘊藏了贈送者多少的心意。

「哈、哈哈、果然是那頭笨熊會幹的蠢事……」

他頹然跌坐在地，捂著臉乾巴巴笑了幾聲，總覺得全身空空洞洞使不上力。

初次見面起，金髮紫眸的大男孩就掛著天真無邪的笑容，毫不保留地展現對自己的依戀與親暱。

自己從未去思考其中的原因，只是理所當然地接受、理所當然地習慣，然後在對方銷聲匿跡後，理所當然地逞強生悶氣……

幹嘛對本大爺那麼好啊混帳伏特加熊！

「喂……陪本大爺去小少爺家一趟吧？法蘭西斯。聽說為了加深俄奧同盟，女皇準備派俄羅斯去維也納訪問。」

「呼呼呼，還說不在意，這不是知道得清清楚楚嗎？」

「少囉唆，你去是不去？」

俄羅斯是普魯士的敵國，無庸置疑。

然而，伊凡‧布拉金斯基究竟是基爾伯特‧拜爾修米特的什麼？

現在的他，無論如何也搞不懂。

  


——或許無關情也無關愛，就只是莫名其妙的糾纏牽絆。

註1

傳播啟蒙思想的人通稱「哲士」（philosophes），他們大多不是哲學家，而是「文人」，為公眾寫作的通俗作家。雖然寫bl同人提到這麼正經的東西好像很奇怪，但寫到十八世紀不提啟蒙我自己會覺得更奇怪

註2

Philosopherking伏爾泰對親父的稱呼。

註3

過去的數十年裡，「和平的士兵國王」腓特烈‧威廉為普魯士準備好精良的裝備與驍勇的軍隊，他熱中於增加並訓練軍隊，卻堅持不參與戰爭，因而當時流行一句諷刺語「普魯士人不致射擊得如此快速」，但事實上，經過嚴格的槍砲推彈桿訓練，普魯士步兵能達到驚人的高速射擊，其素質在全歐數一數二。

註4

全歐洲的初戀可不是叫假的，法國是啟蒙運動的大本營，巴黎更是十八世紀文化的中心，不論是藝術、文學、哲學都是站在全歐洲的頂峰，當時法語是各國學院的共同語文，德意志的王廷皆以能講流利的法文為榮，就連阿普的親父也用法文寫作，發表了不少詩歌散文。法叔會這麼自戀不是沒道理。

註5

西理西亞的人口、財富、資源都相當豐富，普魯士的經濟開發與工業化程度都因奪得西理西亞而大增，終於成為人口六百萬以上和保持二十萬軍隊的強國。所以阿普才開始從少年成長為青年。

另外，奧戰本家畫過大家應該都很熟，不過有些東西還是要解釋一下。第一、阿普搶的西里西亞嚴格來說不算小少爺的土地，那是神羅的一個公國，幾十年前公國的直系繼承人斷絕，包括阿普在內的幾個公國都宣稱他們有資格繼承，但小少爺的上司卻以神聖羅馬帝國皇帝的身分直接把西里西亞收去給奧地利管轄了。以阿普的角度來說，可能會想：「你從不照顧神羅，只會用神羅皇帝的名號攫取奧地利自己的利益根本是混帳王八蛋！」吧？

第二、法叔和親分是在隔年才加入戰局的，理由是反對女性繼任皇位，支持同樣有繼承權的巴伐利亞選侯查理‧亞伯特繼承，當然，這都只是藉口，真正的原因如文中所述，另外，尼德蘭就是比利時姊姊。

第三、阿普並未全程參加奧戰，1742年7月，小少爺家的女皇為了專心對付法叔與巴伐利亞聯軍，便與腓特烈二世在柏林簽訂合約，把西理西亞割給普魯士。西理西亞此時早被阿普佔領，親父之所以肯議和而沒跟法叔一起擴大戰果，據說是怕露樣參戰。這段又被稱做第一次西理西亞戰爭。

1743年6月，小少爺在眾邦國的支持下打敗法叔和巴伐利亞聯軍，親父怕奧軍贏了後就會毀約，使已得手的西理西亞不保，才再次與法叔他們結盟，掀起第二次西理西亞戰爭。1745年12月，小少爺與阿普於德萊斯登締和，肯定無論如何阿普都可以保有西理西亞，阿普才又退出戰爭。

此時少爺與法叔的軍隊仍在尼德蘭作戰，1746年法叔終於完全佔領奧屬尼德蘭，戰局大致底定。但同年6月，露樣家的女皇與小少爺結盟，並約定要派兵幫忙，這才引來法叔的危機感，不過最後俄軍沒有起到什麼作用，隨著1748年愛克斯‧拉‧契帕條約簽訂，奧戰終於落幕。

註6

其實應該不用特別註釋，法國啟蒙思想厭惡說出「朕即國家」的專制君王，也就是路易十三十四十五，或者說路易乘以n，但他們當然深愛自己的國家，也就是法蘭西斯哥哥。最偉大的啟蒙思想家都出自這個最專制的國家，當年若法應該很喜歡去由美麗女主人主持的沙龍跟人高談理性順便吃豆腐吧？另外，阿普拿來打人的《哲學通信》就是法叔家的伏爾泰寫的。

註7

蘇非亞，即第四章出現的凱薩琳，未來和腓特烈大帝齊名的開明專制君主，同時也是讓露樣真正成為歐洲強權，帝俄史上最偉大的女皇。她的名字以俄文念起來其實是葉卡捷琳娜，等同於英文的凱薩琳，記得高中歷史課本是寫凱薩琳，所以我就沿用這名字了。

註8

這其實是沒啥重要的歷史梗，當時的俄國的伊麗紗白女皇奢侈成性，據說擁有15000條裙子，同時熱愛法國的時尚，不停向巴黎的婦女用品供貨商訂購大批大批的衣飾珠寶，然後，拼命賒帳。

註9

梅索尼埃為18世紀法國的建築大師。

註10

狄德羅的百科全書是1747年才開始出的，不過之前就在籌備法叔肯定會知道。好吧，其實我只是突然想讓法叔說這句話。


End file.
